What Make You Beautiful, Our Eternal Love Story
by Kyouka Setsura
Summary: Kuroko and his 'beauty' described by Akashi's point of view. How he first fall for the teal-head, how Kuroko was seen in his eyes, and how the love was born. Not just by the physical form, but also the soul. His beautiful soul. AkaKuro, Kuroko birthday fic!


**B'day fic for our dear Kuroko Tetsuya! Doesn't contain any birthday mention actually... A fic made within 4 hours (because of the hard-to-use-silicone-keyboard-thimgy).**

**Inspired from a poem I read at Twitter by Poems Porn.**

**Unbeta'ed so be careful for grammar mistakes and typos. I'll replace this sometime in the future, but right now I lost contact with my beta again.**

**Enjoy, and happy birthday, Kuroko!**

* * *

_~What Make You Beautiful, Our Eternal Love Story~_

He was beautiful.

But not the kind of beautiful models' face has.

He was beautiful for the way he thought.

Kuroko Tetsuya was the exact definition of beautiful in my mind. Not a beautiful face that would show up at magazines like Ryouta, but he was beautiful in his own way. He thought on how to utilize his friends power. He thought of their feelings. He was a very thoughtful person, yet he's very blunt in the terms of speaking, for the sake of teasing or hiding his true emotions.

He's so easy to predict, it's easy to see how his mind works. But at the same time, he's very unpredictable. His mind neither work like Ryouta nor Daiki, those simple minded human. His mind don't work like Shintarou, tactful and cunning or like Atsushi, who I and the other knew that he won't think of anything except when it's involved his snacks.

His mind was not like mine, planning, planning and planning. More planning for a greater results. Not taking any risk if it could endanger the overall outcome.

Butt, Tetsuya saw all the chances he had, and bet on them, regardless of all the possible outcomes.

He doesn't afraid of falling. He doesn't afraid of bad outcomes, though once he failed, he would overly thought of the situation, like his world became dark and his thought were lost in the darkness. But those failure, without a doubt, made him stronger. He's very optimistic regarding all the chances he had, for a better result, no matter how small the chances might be.

1% was still a good possibility in his mind. Because, no matter how small the percentage were, it's still one of the chances he's willing to risk for a better result.

Even 0%. Because everything started from a zero, be it failure of success. That's what I'm able to grasp after knowing him more than ten years. He's so simple, but he's difficult. He's too stubborn to change his mind after deciding to do something. He will do anything to achive the result he wanted.

The result he was hoping were not only one. It could be multiple, depending on the situation. Benefitting not only himself, his power, but also the people around him. The people that saw him, the people that were motivated by his actions, the people that interacted with him. He changed everyone, slowly but surely, even me.

Kuroko Tetsuya was like a box full of pardox. Like a plain door that a single key unlock.

But no...

He's full of surprises, and I don't know how many times I was surprised by him. Not his natural invisibility, but by his words, by his actions. It's like he have a whole universe made by him inside himself.

And that made him enchanting.

He pulled me with the unknown beauty inside of him that no one knew.

He was beautiful for the way his eyes would sparkle when he talked about something he loved, in this case was vanilla milkshake. He's very very and VERY addicted to those unhealthy drink made of heavily sweetened milk with artifical vanilla flavour added with vanilla ice cream. Also ice cubes, what made the drink more cold than what it was already.

If he didn't drank it on daily basis, twice a day, or drank that cold beverage in cold days such as rainy or snowy days, I wouldn't persistently forbade him drank that cursed beverage. Why can't he realize what will happen to him if he were to drank those too often? He might get a diabetes sometimes in the future if he didn't stop his daily intake of vanilla milkshake!

But still, his stubborness won't let my countless words of advice took any effect. Though after the xxx-th times I reprimanded him, finally, he listened and reduce the amount of vanilla milkshakes he drank.

That part of him was cute.

But he can't stop drinking it. He had became addicted by it.

And that part of him was very intolerable.

But he's still beautiful, because all those imperfection and perfection of Kuroko Tetsuya made him what he is now. Made him beautiful.

The painful and remarkable thing is,

He was beautiful for his ability to make other people smile even when he's sad.

Even when he's broken-hearted, even when his whole world turned against him, he coud still made the people around him smile.

It's his talent. It's his ability.

It's seems so natural of him to made other people happy even when he's depressed. Even when he's sad. Even when he's still had his own problems to solve, he never stop to help others. His kindness were one of the best points he had.

And I already promised him, that if he make others smile when he's sad, I will be there for him to make him smile. One of the hundreds of promise I promised to him.

He had a perfectly imperfect beauty.

He's kind to everyone, even to those that hate him for it.

He's everything in my world.

He lighten up my world with his shadow, with his unseen beauty.

He wasn't beautiful for something as temporary as his looks.

He was beautiful, deep down to his soul. To his heart.

And it was charming.

It charmed my heart. He promptly stole my heart with the beauty he himself doesn't realize he were having.

He perfected my whole being.

Kuroko Tetsuya was the sole person that ever made me feel this way.

He's too invisibly attractive for his own good.

And I'm thankful. For no one ever knew of his beauty except me, and no one will ever noticed it.

He's already mine before I'm his.

I'm already his befoe he's mine 'officially'.

We're drawn to each other and we completed each other.

"Akashi-kun?" A voice I knew all too well called. I immediately looked towards him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm appreciating your soul beauty."

He was silent for a few minutes, dumbfounded, before red started to spread around his cheeks. "P... Please stop then. You're distracting me from my study."

"I'm glad that I'm attractively stolen your attention then."

"Akashi-kun!"

"I understand. I will stop gazing at your perfect imperfection then."

"Your words is a contradiction. There are no such thing as 'perfect imperfection' and what does that words means anyway?"

"No it's not. Perfect imperfetion means that being perfect in own imperfection. At least, that what I thought when I said that to you."

"Why look at this 'imperfect' me when you can look at the real perfection?" He asked, and I was surprised. A perfect person exist in Tetsuya's world?

"Who is that?"

"You. To me you're perfect." He replied without batting an eyelash. "Perfect for my heart." He added, and I gave him a smile.

"I love you, Tetsuya."

Another silence, but this time was not more than two seconds. "I love you too, Akashi-kun."

Really, Kuroko Tetsuya is so beautiful. He's perfectly beautiful inside his imperfection factor as a human. Breathtakingly beautiful.

_'__I love him so much, I can't breathe.'_

* * *

**What a mere poem could do to me...**

**The last sentences was from AkaKuro doujin called AKB!. I reaaallyy love that line~**

**Favorites, Follows, and Reviews is very appreciated :)**


End file.
